


The  P̡̲͉̙̩̳̓͋̅͋̔͜ŭ͚͎̹͖̮̺͒̄͛̅͠͡͠p̊̊͊͝͠p̢̙̰̬̉̂̽͑̐̽͜e̛͎̫̳̯͍͖̪̺̣̯̅̏̆̚t͒̎̑̐̊̍̑ and  h̸̡̢̛̭͔̼̮̺͉̲̐̋̆̍̂̈̽̕͜i͆s͚̰̼͉̞̞̓̃͗͛͐̇̾ Ả̶̡͍̟̹͈̲͔̹̮͒͛͂͒̒̓͞t̉̀o̡̫̥͕̣̽̆̑̄͛͌͋̄͠n̦͙͕̐͐͛̓͗̎̿͊e̮͒̊̐̀͌̇̚̕͟͠m̡͍͚̬̗̥̱̰̈̍̐͊͌͗̑͆̓͆e̸͈̩̹͔͚̰̼̍̓̾̽̾̃͢͡͡͡ͅñ̛͖̟̳͇͎̠̞̆̈̚͝t

by AiaPhoenix



Series: Puppetmaster [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Amnesia, Blood, Dead Enoshima Junko, Despair Naegi Makoto, F/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaPhoenix/pseuds/AiaPhoenix
Summary: Naegi Makoto needs to-Naegi Makoto knows how to atone.Rid the world of all despair.





	The  P̡̲͉̙̩̳̓͋̅͋̔͜ŭ͚͎̹͖̮̺͒̄͛̅͠͡͠p̊̊͊͝͠p̢̙̰̬̉̂̽͑̐̽͜e̛͎̫̳̯͍͖̪̺̣̯̅̏̆̚t͒̎̑̐̊̍̑ and  h̸̡̢̛̭͔̼̮̺͉̲̐̋̆̍̂̈̽̕͜i͆s͚̰̼͉̞̞̓̃͗͛͐̇̾ Ả̶̡͍̟̹͈̲͔̹̮͒͛͂͒̒̓͞t̉̀o̡̫̥͕̣̽̆̑̄͛͌͋̄͠n̦͙͕̐͐͛̓͗̎̿͊e̮͒̊̐̀͌̇̚̕͟͠m̡͍͚̬̗̥̱̰̈̍̐͊͌͗̑͆̓͆e̸͈̩̹͔͚̰̼̍̓̾̽̾̃͢͡͡͡ͅñ̛͖̟̳͇͎̠̞̆̈̚͝t

“H-Hey...!“

 

Makoto noticed that someone else had entered the room when the incoming fist stilled right in front of his face, before the arm was pulled back completely.

 

Huh...?

 

“W-What do you think you're doing?!“ someone shouted and shrieked upon seeing all the blood and the injured Makoto, the source of all the blood. “N-Naegi-chi!“

 

“H-Hagakure...kun...?“ Makoto whispered when he saw the other boy standing at the door. The man who stabbed him kicked his left side, resulting in him falling on his bleeding side and screaming out loud. After that, the man put his foot on top of him and _pressed_ _down_.

 

While he was writhing and screaming under the pressure, Hagakure had hurriedly left the room, looking panicked.

 

“Should I go after him?“ the man that had stabbed him asked and Munakata nodded solemnly.

 

“What a bother, but I guess it can't be helped,“ Munakata said and sighed as the other man ran after the running Hagakure (after he put the knife away and took off his bloodied jacket, wrapping it around the wounds on Makoto's right leg). “We need to hurry.“

 

“But sir–“ another man, the only other person in the room, said, but before he could say anything else, Munakata held his hand up to silence him again.

 

“ _We need to hurry._ “

 

“R-Roger,“ the man answered uncertainly and grabbed him before he was hauled over the man's shoulder after that man took off his jacket as well and wrapped it around the wound on his arm, “But what if we're seen–“

 

“ _Hurry up_ ,“ Munakata hissed and the man flinched back, before hurriedly making his way over to the still open door. “Make sure that no one follows you. And if they do... you know what to do.“

 

The man flinched, while Makoto sucked in sharp breaths. He was... losing too much blood.

 

How often had they stabbed him...?

 

Blood was still dripping down... soaking through the jackets secured around his leg and arm...

 

Onto the ground... before the man put his hands on the places where it still bled through to somehow stop the flow...

 

Falling and falling and...

 

Falling...

 

He was slowly losing consciousness from the exhausting events of the day.

 

And the day hadn't even really started yet.

 

He was... really lucky that Hagakure came by one last time...

 

Even though he was really... rude to the boy sometimes...

 

Would he see _them_... ever again...?

 

Would he see _her_ again... all the others he killed?

 

_No_ , he realized and wheezed tiredly, _they wouldn't let me die so easily._

 

Even though... Hagakure had already left again...

 

He understood... why.

 

Did... he?

 

“What do you think you're doing?“ someone asked from in front of the walking man, unimpressed. “Would you like to explain to me why Naegi's like _that_?“

 

The man that carried him came to a halt abruptly, like a deer in headlights. “Togami–“

 

It was... Togami?

 

Makoto couldn't see him but... he could imagine how Togami would have crossed his arms at this point by his tone of voice.

 

Was he... going to be rescued...?

 

_Not_ by _her_?

 

But by _them_...? How foolish of him to believe that...

 

“Stop!“ someone came running from the other direction, the direction Hagakure had ran to.

 

He raised his head and blearily blinked up at the incoming Kirigiri. “Kirigiri... san...“

 

Tears welled up in his eyes unwillingly.

 

If he still had the energy, he would force himself not to cry to the best of his ability.

 

Was it... going to be alright?

 

Was he... no.

 

It wouldn't be... not without hard work...

 

What did he want...?

 

Support despair, _her_... last wishes?

 

Then again, she wanted him to live... a good life.

 

Did that mean... she didn't want him to go back?

 

To _them_?

 

Should he... stay _here_?

 

Help them... to end despair once and for all...?

 

Give her the biggest despair... even after she died?

 

She worked all her life... towards this one goal...

 

It... would be despairful... right...?

 

But how...?

 

How could he... do... that...

 

“Naegi-kun!“

 

His body went slack and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his consciousness drifted away.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time he woke up was in a white hospital room. He lay in a white hospital bed, standing beside another white hospital bed. Everything was so white, it was hurting his eyes.

 

It was an infirmary, he noticed tiredly.

 

“Naegi-kun, how are you feeling?“ Kirigiri, who sat in a chair beside his bed, asked with furrowed eyebrows after she noticed his opened eyes.

 

He groaned in pain when he tried to sit up, Kirigiri pressing him down into the mattress again gently, telling him that he shouldn't try that just yet. “Kiri...ack...giri-s...an...“

 

“I'm sorry this happened,“ Kirigiri said and Makoto thought for a second that he had heard her wrong. “If I would've–“

 

“N- _No_ ,“ he rasped out and coughed, “It's... n-ot your... fault...“

 

It hadn't been her fault.

 

_Whatever happened, it wasn't her fault._

 

She had never been at fault.

 

Not when he tripped inconveniently, not when he lost things, not when he forgot his homework...

 

Not when he... started to hang out with... J _E_ u _N_ n _O_ k _ **S**_ o _ **HIMA**_...

 

Ah, his head hurt. What was he thinking about again?

 

Right, Eno– _J_ u **n** _k_ _ **o**_.

 

“Na...egi-kun?“ Kirigiri asked, her tone cautious.

 

She was here? When had she come?

 

Ah, his head hurt. What–

 

_Live a good life, Makoto-chan!_

 

What–What–What– What–What–Who–

 

_Everything is your fault...!_

 

_But none of this is your fault. It is all the fault of the others that have made your life miserable and not worth living. For example your bullies, or your parents that paid your sister more attention than you._

 

WHAT?!

 

Getting bullied, ridiculed for being so utterly boring had been his everyday life once a long time ago.

 

Until... _until_...

 

He hated not being able to defend himself. He...

 

He... _hated_ being _weak_.

 

But yet...

 

_I love you!_

 

_Feeling weak and still cared for had felt so good._

 

What?

 

No, he– That wasn't–

 

Who was she? _Who was she?_ _**Who was she?**_

 

The girl that ruined his life and made it so much better?

 

_**WHO?!** _

 

_You know what you have to do, don't you? Won't you do me this one last favor?_

 

Eno...Enoshima... Enoshima Junko. _Right_?

 

_**Junko.** _

 

He held onto this one name like a lifeline.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Someone was calling out to him frantically, shouting his name desperately...

 

Hah, so it happened again.

 

He... forgot.

 

He would've loved this if he would still want to forget.

 

He hated forgetting things randomly.

 

It was...

 

…

 

… _unpleasant_.

 

“Naegi-kun?“ Kirigiri asked worriedly, “You should go back to sleep. You still need to rest.“

 

“Who... told you that, _Tsumiki_?“ Makoto spat tiredly, noting that he probably shouldn't move his right arm and leg yet. He didn't want to try, honestly. “Because... if it wasn't... her, who was it? No one... has more medical knowledge than–“

 

It was as if the answers to all of his questions flooded his head all at once.

 

Kirigiri's frantic shouting was ignored as he finally knew what he had to do.

 

_Ultimate Despair..._

 

The root of the remaining despair...

 

To eliminate despair... he had to eliminate every last one of them...?

 

…

 

…

 

….

 

…..

 

No. _That's not it_.

 

He had to _erase_ their despair to inflict the most amount of despair. For _**h**_ e _r_.

 

_O_ _ **n**_ **l** _ **y**_ **f** _o_ r _h_ **e** r.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this part may be a bit confusing,,,, I apologize
> 
>  
> 
> https://discord.gg/9BUKBWe


End file.
